Organizations/corporations process numerous vendor/supplier invoices on a daily basis. As such, whenever there is an error in an invoice that has already been processed or entered into an organization's accounts payable system, the process of canceling or returning an erroneous invoice to a respective vendor/supplier tends to be manually intensive in that some person has to analyze the problem with the particular invoice and has to take the appropriate steps to correct the problem with the invoice that was already entered into the organization's invoice processing system. Thus, it has become imperative that organizations/corporations examine the resources needed to manually process such erroneous vendor/supplier invoices in order to improve efficiency and to facilitate the automation of processing or reversing erroneous vendor/supplier invoices.